MTC Life After College
by Little Debbie 56
Summary: In the Life After College for the Midnight Teen Club group of friends, there are some unexpected events happen in their lives. Follow my original characters with some other characters from Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Cecilia Smith's POV

Ashley and I were coming home from an all-day shopping trip. Shopping of furniture, clothes, and other needed items for moving out of our apartment and moving into the homes of our fiancés.

"Hey, Cecilia," Ashley said.

"Yes," I said.

"I was just thinking about my wedding," Ashley said.

"What about your wedding?" I asked.

"Can you please be my maid of honor?" Ashley pleaded.

"Yes, I will be honor to be your maid of honor, but you have to do something in return."

"What is it that you want in return?"

"To be my maid of honor at my wedding?"

"Sure," Ashley said.

Then there was comfortable silence between us, before Ashley said, "Watch out?"

Then it dawn on me that she said to watch where I was going. Before I could stop or turn, we got hit by a passing car that ran the stop sign and that is all I remember before I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Chris Feldman's POV

I just got home from work and went to see if Cecilia is here because she was going to be here tonight with Ashley and Ben.

"Hello, I'm home," I said walking inside and wondering where was my fiancée?

"Cecilia, are you here?" I asked, and I didn't hear an answer back, so that means Ashley and Cecilia hasn't come back from their shopping trip.

So I went into the kitchen to get a snack and then the phone rang. Who would call at this time? I pick up the phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, is this Chris Feldman?" someone said on the other side of the conversation.

"Yes, this is Chris Feldman," I said.

"This is Dr. Clark at the hospital and you are Cecilia Smith's fiancé, right?" said Dr. Clark. Why would this Doctor call my house?

"Yes," I said wondering and there must be a reason that this doctor is questioning me about my fiancée.

"Cecilia and her friend, Ashley got into a car accident on the way home and they are both fine but we would like you to come down to the hospital and stay with them," Dr. Clark ask.

"Okay, I will be down there in 15 minutes. Is that okay?" I ask and I thought of Ben should know about Ashley because she is his fiancée.

"Yes that will be fine. I hope to see you soon," said this Dr. Clark.

"Good-bye," I said.

"Good-bye," Dr. Clark said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Chris Feldman's POV

I hang up the phone, got my cell and keys, lock up my house, went to my car, open the driver side, got in and started it up. I got my cell out of my pocket and called Ben Anderson, who is one of my good friend and also Ashley's fiancé.

"Hello?" said Ben. Good Ben answered.

"Hey, Ben, it's Chris. How are you?"

"Good. What's up, Chris? You sound worried," Ben said. He knows me too well.

"Yes, I am worried about Cecilia and Ashley," I said.

"Why are you worried about them? Are they back from the shopping trip they took?" he said.

"They are back, but you probably won't guess where they are now?" I said.

"Where? Are they okay? Are they hurt? Chris, tell me now?" he said now he is the worried one.

"Dr. Clark called me a while ago and they are at the hospital, they got into a car accident."

"When? Where? How?" Ben asked.

"I don't know where and how, but I do now about when," I said.

"When, Chris, tell me, please, we are talking about my fiancée," Ben said.

"We are also talking about mine also. Dr. Clark said when they were coming home from the shopping trip."

"Oh man goodness. I hope Ashley is okay, she been quiet for the past day or two," Ben said.

"Hey, do you need a ride to the hospital?" I asked trying to make him stop worrying about Ashley.

"Sure."

"I will be at your place about in a minute or two," I said.

"You are talking on the phone now with me and you are driving," Ben said worked up over me and our girls.

"Yes, I am on my cell and driving, but I live 6 blocks away from you. Can you leave me alone about me and my talking and also my driving for once," I said.

"Okay. I am just worry about you and your ways, and our girls. Okay. I will be off of your back now but when everything is fine I will be on your back about the calling and driving business. Okay," Ben said.

"Fine, I am here," I said.

"Huh?" Ben questioned.

"I am at your place."

"Oh, that, okay, I will be out in a minute."

"See you soon," I said.

"See you soon, too," he said.

I shut my cell close and then I saw Ben locking his front door and came to the passenger door of my car. I unlock the door and he came into the car. Then I drove off to the hospital to see how my and his fiancée is doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Chris Feldman's POV

When we got to the hospital, I parked my car and we got out, and we basically ran to the ER to find our girls.

Inside the hospital, I tried to find Dr. Clark to see were my girl was. She is my life now and how can she be here and how can she be so careless driving her favorite car. She is the most perfect person for me. She is careful, kind, caring person I know except for my mom but that doesn't matter now. All the matter is her, Cecilia Smith and eventually she will be Cecilia Feldman, my wife.

Finally I found the front desk was and asked where Cecilia Smith and Ashley Balk were.

They told us where to go. So we follow the directions and found the rooms that the doctors put them into. Ashley was in room 204 and Cecilia was in room 205. Ben went into Ashley's and I went into Cecilia's.

When I got into the room, she was unconscious and on the bed, not moving. She looks hopeless and innocent. I went to her side and said to her, "Cecilia, please wake up or I am hopeless of having us together. Okay, I love you."

Cecilia stirred on the bed. I look at her, and her eyes flutter a little. Then she was awake.

"Cecilia, are you okay?" I asked.

"Chris, where are we, and why you look so worried?" Cecilia said.

"Don't you remember anything?" I asked.

"Well, I was driving my car and Ashley asked me to be her maid of honor. Obviously, I said yes of course. Then I asked her to be mine and she said sure and watched out. Then I look out of the windshield and I saw a car coming towards my car fast, and before I could turn or stop, the other car hit us and then I lost consciousness," Cecilia said and started to cried a little bit.

"Cecilia what wrong? What's the matter?" I said.

"How is Ashley? Is she okay? Is Ben with her? Can I go see her?" She cried now about how Ashley is doing. I tried to comfort her by holding her hand.

"Cecilia, I don't know what to say, I am not your doctor or hers, but I can say that Ben is with her right now," I said.

"Chris, Thank you," Cecilia said, but I'm confuse.

"Cecilia, why are you thanking me and what have I done to get a thank you for?" I asked.

"Chris, I am thanking you for being with me, and staying by me side all the way through everything," Cecilia said.

Then there was a knock on the door, and this good looking late twenty aged doctor came into the room.

"Hello, Cecilia, and you must be Chris," said untitled doctor.

"Yes, I am Chris and this is Cecilia. Who are you? I do know you are a doctor, but what's your name?" I asked being curious again.

"Oh, I am Dr. Clark. I am the doctor for Ashley and Cecilia right now, so I see that you are awake now. How is your head?" Dr. Clark said. Oh, this is the Dr. Clark that I talk on the phone earlier.

"I feel fine, but I do have a headache," said Cecilia.

"That's normal feeling from the accident. Does anything else hurt?" Dr. Clark said.

"No, but I'm still a little tired. How's Ashley and where is she?" Cecilia said worried about her best friend from childhood.

"Ashley is fine and in the room next to you to your left. But I suggest that you should stay and rest. Also, don't get up right now," said Dr. Clark.

"When will I see Ashley, and when will we get home?" Cecilia asked.

"You can see her when you are rested a little longer. You can go home later this evening, but we are not sure about when Ashley can go home, but I am sure of Ashley going to go home late afternoon or evening tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks for everything Dr. Clark," Cecilia said.

"Thank you, Dr. Clark," I said too because I wanted to thanks him for being for helping out my and Ben fiancées.

"You both are very welcome. I will now go check on your friend Ashley," said Dr. Clark.

"Please tell how she is when you come back, I don't like to worry about her, she been my best friend since childhood, and still best friend now," Cecilia said.

"I will. Get some rest, Cecilia. I will check up on you in the next hour," Dr. Clark said before he left the room.

"Hey Cecilia," I asked.

"Yes," Cecilia said.

"Have you notice anything different about Ashley today?" I asked.

"No, but she been shy and quiet this afternoon, is she okay?"

"I don't know, but Ben said that she been quiet for the past day or so."

"Oh, but what are you talking about?"

"I don't know, but I need to Ashley or Ben or both before I can say anything to you."

"But, why, Chris?"

"I have an idea, but I just want to conform it with them first before I tell you what I am thinking. I will be back, Cecilia. Please get some more sleep, and then we can possibly leave and go home. Okay, I love you," I said and then kiss forehead.

"I love you, too," Cecilia said before I left the room.

Why would Ashley be quiet, and Cecilia doesn't know anything about this? Maybe Cecilia hasn't look for anything that is different about this, and how come I am the only one thinking about this, why Ben hasn't thought about this all ready.

I knocked on the door to the left of Cecilia's room and Ben came out.

"Chris, how's Cecilia? Ashley been asking about her, and Dr. Clark is trying to answers her questions, but she isn't taking his answers. Why is Ashley being this way? She hasn't been this way before," Ben said.

"Ben, Cecilia is fine, and well but how is Ashley? Cecilia has been also asking about her, too. But Ben do you think that Ashley could be possibly pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes, Chris but Ashley has been up and down since the engagement. I don't know what to do to make her realizes the changes she been having has affected us all. How is Cecilia? Is her moods up and down lately?" Ben asked.

"Cecilia been pretty happy but I know that she is sad now because of what happen this evening. I know that Cecilia is not pregnant. Why are you asking me about her?" I asked.

"I don't know but I trying to compare Ashley to Cecilia, but it doesn't help me at all."

"Ben, don't try to fix what happen all ready, and please tell me that she is or isn't pregnant."

"Dr. Clark has taken a couple of test on her, but they haven't said anything about the test to her or me, so I know that she can possible be pregnant, I can't word things correctly," Ben said and then the door to Ashley room open and Dr. Clark came out.

"Dr. Clark, is Ashley she pregnant or not?" I blurted and trying to figure things out.

"Ben, Chris, Ashley's pregnant but she could possibly lose the baby if she has to must stress, but I know you both look after her so she doesn't, so Ben you need to Ashley healthy and stress free as possible, but don't stress out on her and Cecilia. They both need you guy's support in their lives after what happen today. They both need to take things slow as possible for about two weeks. If anything happens call me and I'll tried to help out as much as I can. They both love you guys very much, and I hope both of you take care of them as much as I ask of you. I will check on them in a little while, so I will see you both then," Dr. Clark said.

"Wow, I didn't think my thought was correct at all, but I was correct for once," I said.

"So, I will have a son or daughter in a couple of months. Does Ashley know about this? I hope so," Ben said before I intervene.

"Stop, worrying about this, Ben, tried to think about the positive out of this. How can you help Ashley in this situation? How can you help her not stress much, and take care of herself and the baby?" I said.

"Chris, thank you, I needed that. Do you want to talk to Ashley? I do and if you want to come in, you can," Ben asked.

"Sure," I said.

"She might be asleep when get in the room."

"Cecilia should be asleep when I get in her room, but I can be wrong about that."

After I said that, we went into Ashley's room.

Ashley was like Cecilia when got into the room but she was awake and staring at the wall.

"Ashley, what is wrong. You're staring into space," Ben said.

"Nothing wrong, but I would like to know where you were just a few minutes ago?" Ashley said annoyed.

"We were in the hall way outside of your room," Ben answered.

"Who are we?" Ashley said. Probably I should say hello.

"Hello Ashley, how are you?" I asked.

"Chris, hello, and I'm fine," Ashley said.

"Ashley, honey, please just listened and understand that you're pregnant," Ben said and Ashley seems to be surprised about that info.

"How? When? Who is the father?" Ashley asked shocked. I think she is being sarcastic but not so much.

"You know how, when, and who is the father," Ben said.

"No, I don't. I'm clueless today," Ashley said.

"Ashley, you know that Ben is the father of that baby," I said to her to help the situation.

"Chris, please tell me the truth. How is my best friend?" Ashley asked.

"Cecilia is fine. She just tired and has a headache. That is about it."

"Thank you, Chris. I'm so sorry, Ben, for not believing you in the first place. I'm pregnant aren't I?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, Dr. Clark said that, and we both thought that you were before talking to him," Ben said.

They started having a conversation about something and I thought now would be nice time to see Cecilia again.

"Hey, I going to see if Cecilia awake, and wants to talk, but I am assuming again but I think Dr. Clark wants you to stay the night here, but I might be wrong again. I will see you soon," I said.

"See you soon, and thank you Chris for everything you did today for me and Ben. Thank you," Ashley said.

"Thank you, and see you soon, Chris," said Ben.

"You are both welcome," I said before leaving.

I went into Cecilia's room and found that she fell asleep a while ago. So I went back into Ashley's room to tell them I will be back with food because I knew that we all haven't eaten dinner yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Chris Feldman's POV

While I was walking to my car, I was thinking where I should go get food for the four of us. Where? Maybe Subliminal Subs, but no tomatoes on Ashley's sandwich. Maybe a veggie sandwich for both Cecilia and Ashley to share, which would be good for them to eat more veggies. I know that Cecilia doesn't eat salad as often as she should. Also, I know that Cecilia would want bacon on her half of the sandwich because she loves to eat bacon.

I started my car and headed to the nearest Subliminal to get our food. I will share a sixteen inch sub with Ben and our fiancées can share a sixteen inch too. Turkey Bacon Ranch is Cecilia's favorite, but I think Ce should have a veggie one with bacon added to her half of the sandwich. What is Ben's favorite? I don't know, but I know that he is willing to eat anything that I would purchase, so I can have what I like.

I order a veggie sub with no tomatoes and Bacon on one half on white bread and ranch with shredded cheese. Also, ordered a Turkey, Pepperoni and Cheese with lettuce, Mayo, and pickles on the same kind of bread. Wanted them both hot, so I waited until the sub were ready to check out and pay. Got back into my car and drove back to the hospital.

When I arrived to Cecilia's room, I notice that she was still asleep, which was probably a good thing, if possible, I was going to take her home tonight. I set the bag with the sandwiches on a chair in the room to sort them out before giving my friends their food.

I grab Ashley's veggie and Ben's half of my number 9 before leaving my fiancée in the room sleeping. I went out into the hallway, knock on Ashley's door, and let myself in. Ashley and Ben where talk about something.

"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?" I said walking further into the room.

"Hey, Chris," Ashley said looking at the subs.

"We're just talking about moving in together next weekend," Ben told me and Ashley still was staring at the sandwiches in my hands.

"Ashley, are you hungry?" I asked. Ben looks at her and back at me. Finally then he saw the subs in my hands and started to laugh. Ashley stops staring and looks at her laughing fiancé.

"What's so funny, Ben?"

"Are you hungry, Ash?" Ben asked this time.

"Yeah, I would love some food. Why?" Ashley finally answer my question.

"Good because I got some subs for you both," I said and gave Ashley hers and Ben his.

"Chris, I don't need one," Ben said handing me his back.

"Why? You don't want his food?" Ashley asked.

"I ate before Chris picked me up to come here. I totally forgot about hanging out with Chris and Cecilia," Ben said.

"You forgot about our plans for tonight," Ashley said angry, and starts hitting her fiancé's arm with her sandwich.

"Enough, Ashley. Do you want to eat the sub or keep hitting me with it?" Ben ask her while taking the sandwich away.

"I want to go home," Ashley said.

"Sorry, Ash, we can't until we get the okay from your doctor. Would you like your sandwich back, so you can eat it?" he ask her softly.

"Yes please, I'm hungry," Ashley said calmly.

"Ashley, Ben, I will talk to you later because I want to see if Cecilia wants some food," I said before heading out of the room.

"Chris, wait," Ashley said urgently.

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Before you take Cecilia home, could I please get to see her and talk to her?" she ask biting her bottom lip.

"Of course, Ashley. I wouldn't take your best friend home without you and Ce having a chance to talk. Now, I'm going to see if she wants any food, okay. Love you guys," I said and gave Ashley a quick hug before leaving her and Ben in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 (Dr. Ben Balk's POV)

"Ben," I heard a nurse say my name. I was finishing up my patients' paperwork before taking my break.

"Hey, Dr. Balk," another nurse that sounded like Loretta White.

"Yes," I said looking up from my finish paperwork.

"Your wife is here to see you," Nurse Loretta White said.

"Why?" I ask with a concern on my face.

"I don't know why she is here but you should talk to her to find out," Loretta said.

"I will. Do you know where she is?" I ask.

"I'm right here," my wife said from behind. I turned around and saw Kelsey smiling at me. Her smiles make her more beautiful.

"Kelsey, why are you here? Did you get bored at home?"

"No, Ben. I'm here because I got a phone call from the hospital," my wife said before I interrupted her.

"Why did they called you when I'm already here working?" I wondered.

"I don't know, but your sister is here. I think it was that nurse that called me," Kelsey said.

"You're sure it was her?" I ask my wife.

"Yes, almost positive," she tells me. I turned back around towards Loretta and she had a guilty look on her face.

"Loretta, did you call my wife when you knew that I was working today?"

"I thought you might need her because I know how you get when your family or friends are in these kind of situations," Loretta said picking up her next patient's charts. Loretta looked at the chart then point a finger at me indicating that I should come over there.

"Do you know a Miss Cecilia Smith?" Loretta ask me.

"Yes, I do know one," I responded.

"Here, take a look," Loretta handed me the patient's chart. I saw it was indeed my sister's Ashley's best friend.

"Do you think we have two files for her?" I ask Loretta.

"I don't know, but I know we could find out. Follow me," Loretta said and starts walking towards Cecilia's hospital room, which I assumed.

"Ben, where are we going?" asks my wife.

"We're going to see Cecilia and my sister and find out why Cecilia might have two files here," I answer my wife's question.

"Okay," she says and follow Loretta with me.

"Isn't this the place that we met?" Kelsey ask.

"Almost positive," I said to her after looking around the hallway and notice the bench that I gave Kelsey some water, also that's when I meet Kelsey's best friend's husband, Allen. At the time, Allen was Lauren's fiancé.

"Okay, you love birds. Come on and follow me," Loretta said impatient.

"We're coming," I said, following Loretta with Kelsey.

"So, how do you know this patient, Dr. Balk?" Loretta asks.

"Cecilia Smith is my sister, Ashley's best friend from her childhood and still currently best friends."

"Do you know her well?"

"Almost as well as I know my sisters."

"Sometimes, he sees her as a sister too," Kelsey said to back me up what I just said about my sister's best friend.

We gone by a room that someone walked out of and that person was Cecilia's fiancé, Chris Feldman.

"Chris, why are you here?" I ask Chris Feldman, Cecilia's fiancé.

"Ben, I didn't know you're work here," Chris said.

"I have been working her a short time before you guys moved here," I told him.

"Okay, are you here to check Cecilia and your sister?"

"Yes, I am, Chris, would you like to come into her room with Nurse White and myself?" I ask.

"Yes, please," he replies.

Chris walks into the room with Loretta following.

"Kelsey, could you go see how my sister is doing?" I ask my wife.

"Sure, Ben. Don't worry about her right now, just focus on getting those files straighten out first and then see your sister later. I love you," my wife said and give me a quick kiss before I head into Cecilia's room.

Cecilia was in her hospital bed staring out of the window. Chris was near Cecilia side and when she felt that someone close, she turned her head too quickly that I notice that her head was bothering her because she probably starting to get a headache.

"Someone is here to check on you, Ce," Chris said as he sat in the chair on her left.

"Hello, Cecilia, how are you?" I ask concern for my sister's best friend.

"I'm okay, doctor. Ben, are you my new doctor?" she wondered when she notices I was the one asking her the question.

"For the time being, yes, I will be your doctor. There is one thing I would like to ask you, Cecilia if you are up to the challenge," I said sitting on the other chair on her right side of the bed.

"Sure, Ben, I'm ready for a challenge," she said sitting up.

"You are sure you are up for this challenge I have for you?"

"Yes, Dr. Balk. I am ready to help you with anything I can."

"Of course, then here, the hospital has two files on you, and Nurse White and myself are wondering why is that. Could you check on both files here on my and Nurse White's tablets," I requested.

"Sure," she said looking at both files on herself with the help of her fiancé.

"Ben, here is the difference, the contact information. This one say, Chris and the other say my Aunt Sarah and her husband Michael to contact if anything happens to me," she said showing the files side by side.

"Interesting, thank you Cecilia for your help, I going to take my and Nurse White's tablet and then she will check your vitals to make sure everything is okay for you to go later today. While she doing that, I am going to check on something on my tablet about my sister's contacts," I said and checked on my sister's contact information on her file.

Ashley Balk's contact information says that to contact our parents first and then me. Nothing about her fiancé. Hmm, that's interesting. Maybe that's why Cecilia has possibly two different files because my dad contact Sarah and then Sarah fax over to our hospital Cecilia's file from Saint Louis.

While I was looking at my sister's file, something was there and I thought this was wrong on her file saying that my sister was with child. My sister wasn't married yet and I couldn't believe my sister would do something that naïve. If she was pregnant, I'm going to hurt my soon to be brother-in-law.

"Dr. Balk, everything looks just fine with Ms. Cecilia Smith," Loretta said. I looked up at her and she was concern that everything was okay with me.

"Thanks, Loretta, you may go find my wife, and tell her that I would like to see her again before she leaves," I requested.

"Yes, I will go tell her that, Dr. Balk. I will see you later," Loretta said and left the room.

"Before I go, please help me understand what's going on with my sister's file, do you know why it says that my sister is pregnant?" I ask Cecilia and Chris.

"I don't know but it would explain why she wasn't so talkative earlier today when we were shopping and I was talking to her," Cecilia said.

"Well, I am positively sure your sister is pregnant but I really have no clue to when she was intimate with Ben," Chris said.

"How do you know for sure that my sister is pregnant, Chris?" I ask both Cecilia and I were looking at her fiancé.

"Dr. Clark told Ben and I that she was," he said hesitant. Cecilia grabs Chris's hand to give him some more confidence.

"I am going to hurt my soon brother-in-law," I said before Cecilia touches my arm. I glance at her before she starts to speak.

"You're not going to hurt Ben. He's my friend and my fiancé's friend too. Even though, he got your sister pregnant. Remember that all children are a gift from God. So please do not hurt him," Cecilia begged me not to go hurt my future brother-in-law.

"I won't right now but he will be getting a monologue from me when my sister is home," I replied.

"Of course, you will give him a mouth full to think about," my wife said standing in the doorway.

"Hi Mrs. Balk," Cecilia shyly greeted my wife.

"Hello, Cecilia. Please call me Kelsey because you're basically family. Also, how are you feeling?" my wife asks my newest patient.

"Okay, I have felt better. Do you know if my aunt and uncle know I am here in the hospital, Ben?" she asks.

"I don't know, but if you want to let them know that you happen to be here, I can call them soon after I am finish my shift," I offered.

"How about your parents?"

"I will let my sister deal with them, and speaking about her how is she, Kels?" I ask my wife.

"She eating a sandwich and Ben is letting her eat in peace, I believe," she answers.

"Ben leaving her be that would be a sight," I comment.

"Before we ran into each other, Ashley was hitting Ben's arm with her sandwich because she was annoyed that Ben was laughing at her, but when Ben took away her food and ask her what she wants, her answer was to go home," Chris explains.

"So where did my sister get her food?" I wondered.

"I went to get sandwiches from Subliminal because I knew that Cecilia, Ashley, Ben and I didn't have dinner yet like we planned but then Ben had something before I picked him up at his house when I presented the sandwiches to them," Chris answers.

"You bought Subliminal Subs?" Cecilia perked up.

"Yes, I did," her fiancé states.

"Can I have sub, please?" Cecilia begs.

"Yes, you can," Chris said grabbing a sandwich for his fiancée.

"I will let you guys eat your sandwiches. If anything changes, a headache develops or some other pains, please let me know Cecilia," I said standing up.

"I will, Dr. Balk," Cecilia replies.

"I will now go and start on your release forms from the hospital," I inform them and left the room.

* * *

Hey, everyone! I'm back with an all new chapter. So, let me know how you like it. How do you like Ashley's older brother Ben Balk? Also, his wife Kelsey Balk? I have put in my favorite sandwiches from Subliminal and Subway, so what is your favorite sandwich from your favorite Deli or Sub Shop?

I only own my characters from Midnight Teen Club and not Twilight characters because the belong to the amazing author Stephenie Meyers.

Thanks for reading and please let me know if you want another chapter soon by leaving a review below.

Love Debbie


End file.
